


Stranger Things

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, The Author Regrets Everything, Wacky Magic Mishaps, Yeah it's pretty crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki attempts to curse Thor. And it works... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

Thor lumbered through the door of his bedroom, his hip knocking into his dresser as he stumbled through the dark and to his bed. He sighed as he finally sat down, bending forward to unlace his boots and almost falling. He was caught by the shoulders and gently pushed back up. Through the darkness and alcohol induced fog he could see his brother's face.

"Loki," he said happily, attempting to touch his cheek and missing his face completely.

"Let me help you, brother." Loki's hands pushed Thor down on the bed, and Thor couldn't help smiling naively at the sharp grin on his brother's face.

The rest of the night went by in haze of pleasure. Loki twisting him into different positions and fucking him into the mattress over and over again. Feeling bliss so overwhelming it bordered on painful. Every bit of roughness Loki dealt was softened with a gentle caress and sweet words whispered into his ear. His heart clenched every time Loki kissed him, so softly and lovingly that Thor could hardly believe it was real. 

Perhaps it  _was_  only a dream, a small part of his drunken brain thought.

-

Thor woke to an empty bed and an almost overpowering sense of sadness and longing. The only thing that kept Thor from drowning in it was an odd warm feeling, deep in the pit of his belly, he could feel it slowly spreading throughout his body.

It did not stop the soreness in his backside, however. Not that he really wanted that gone yet anyways. He laid in bed all morning, only finally getting up to shower and wash the dried come and lube off him.

That first day, no one asked him why he was so glum, likely because they assumed it was just a hangover. But, a few days later, he was still moping about the tower and sitting with his forehead pressed to the windows for hours at a time, they became a bit worried. 

Steve pulled a chair beside Thor's. "Hey, Thor," he said gently.

Thor twitched his hand in a sad approximation of a wave. 

"What are you looking at?"

Thor shrugged. "Nothing, really."

Steve sighed. "Listen, Thor, did something happen you want to talk about? You've been acting... off."

Thor finally lifted his head from the glass to look at Steve. "I fear you won't understand..."

"I can at least try."

Thor pressed his face back to the window. He swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "It is Loki." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve nod, as if something came together when he said it. "He came to me the other night. I just... miss him terribly." 

"He came here?" 

Thor nodded. "Please do not tell the others."

He could see Steve nod. "He'll pop up again soon, I'm sure." He patted Thor's forearm, attempting to reassure him.

Steve stood up and walked away, taking his chair and leaving Thor alone again. He wondered what Loki thought of their night together. If it felt the same for him as it did for Thor. He felt his heart ache at the thought of that being the only time they'd hold each other like that again.

Thor sighed, the glass in front of his mouth becoming cloudy.

-

It was another full week before Thor was back to normal. The longing he had for Loki back again to its usual level. Although, there was still something niggling at him, a persistent feeling that he couldn't pinpoint. It had to do with their night together, surely. Perhaps it was because they'd never been together in that manner before and Thor just couldn't sort it out. 

He pushed the feeling aside. It wasn't like he could really talk to anybody about it. He'd just deal with it later. When he saw Loki again.

-

Loki sat in front of the window of his darkened apartment, watching the sky turn from blue to pink to purple as the sun set behind the city buildings. He couldn't help as his mind drifted back to the other night with Thor. It had gone far better than expected, not anticipating how much  _he'd_  enjoy it. Sure, he'd had fantasies of taking Thor to bed as a young man, but that was so long ago. So many things had changed.

But Thor was so  _eager_ , far more eager than Loki could've hoped for, it couldn't have been just the drink that had made him lie beneath Loki, open so easily to him and make such arousing sounds. Thor had to have wanted it too, at least least some part of him.

He only really needed to spend himself once into Thor for the spell to make him lovesick to the point of being useless. But, he was so pliant and begged so sweetly for more. For once, Loki decided to oblige his big brother.

Loki figured that it would just make the spell more powerful. He could imagine their next meeting, he had it planned already, he would strike at Yankee Stadium, in the middle of a baseball game and Thor would come and beg at his feet for him to love him, take him to bed again, in front of thousands. Which would soon turn to millions as soon as word and video begin to spread. Only then would he lift the curse and relish as Thor had to live in the shame. It would be so good. He just needed to wait a while longer.

And try not to get too distracted by thoughts of having Thor again, sweaty and arching off the mattress, chanting his name like it was a prayer.

-

The rancid smell hit him like a punch to the gut. It made him fall on his hands and knees to the concrete, Mjolnir landing beside him with a ping, and vomit on to the ground. 

"Whoa, you alright buddy?" Tony asked from somewhere above him. Thor answered with another violent retch. "Yeah, guys? Thor's down for the count."

Thor could hear his friends exclamations of concern from all around. He heaved a few more times, and now he wished he didn't have such a hardy appetite.

"No, it's not the slug-thing, at least I don't think it is. But I definitely see the Thai food we had last night in there..."

Thor sobbed quietly before his stomach clenched again.

-

A couple hours and an empty stomach later and Thor felt fine. The doctors found nothing out of the ordinary and it was chalked up to a combination of bad take out and the smell of the slug monster, he was released from SHIELD's care with a simple order to take it easy for the rest of the day and drink some water.

Steve drove Thor back to the tower, watching form the corner of his eye in amazement as Thor chugged down a second gallon jug of water easily, crunching the plastic and placing it between his feet.

"I think you might need to slow down a bit there, Thor."

"But I am thirsty." He looked over at Steve with a confused expression. 'And the doctor told me I should drink water."

Steve laughed and shook his head. "Well, yeah, but I don't think he meant a couple of gallons in a minute. You might upset your stomach again."

"Oh." Thor stared out the window and resisted the urge to grab another gallon from the backseat. Music played softly from the speakers in the car, it was jazz, if Thor remembered right.

"You sure you feel alright?"

"I am just thirsty now. Don't worry over me anymore than you already have."

Steve looked over Thor again, nodding slowly and returning his focus back onto the road. They were back at the tower a few minutes later, and Thor decided a nap was in order. He took the four other jugs of water with him to his room, just in case.

-

"Mmm, tacos! How many you want Thor?" Clint held the greasy bag up to his face and Thor felt his stomach turn with the strong stench.

"I am going to have to decline this time." He said quietly, pushing the bag away as his stomach rolled again.

His friends all looked at him, their faces showing varying degrees of confusion. "But you love tacos..." Tony muttered.

Thor cleared his throat. "I think I will just make myself a sandwich." He walked past the still bewildered faces that were now following him as he walked to the communal kitchen. He could hear them whispering as he searched through the fridge, sniffing and rejecting most of the offerings it held. 

He hadn't told his friends that he had been vomiting almost every day for nearly two weeks, mostly brought on by smells, but occasionally he'd just become ill out of no where. He always felt better after words, and he didn't want to worry his friends, so he just kept it to himself. 

It was difficult though, so many scents would make him queasy. And having to replenish his water intake so often was making him have to relieve himself constantly. Not to mention it just sucked the energy from him. He never slept so much in his life.

He carefully placed the top slice of bread on top of his beef, pickle, cream cheese, ketchup and cherry sandwich. He threw another handful of cherries beside the sandwich on his plate. He had been having sudden and strange cravings as well. He really hadn't even cared for cherries much before seeing them the other day while he was at the store. It was odd. 

He grabbed the jug of orange juice and braced himself before making the journey of unpleasant smells and back to his room.

-

Thor was replaying a dream in his mind as he looked down into his bowl of cereal. In it Loki had come to him and made love to him again, told Thor he loved him, it made Thor's heart clench a bit. And the dream was so vivid that when he woke up he discovered that he had come in his boxers. That hadn't happened since he was a young boy. He still felt a flame of desire burning under his skin.

Steve cleared his throat next to him. It was then that he realized that everyone else at the table had gone silent and was staring at him. He set his spoon down and crossed his arms over his tender chest.

"Thor," Steve said, his voice authoritative, but gentle, "we need to have a talk."

"About what?" He said defensively.

"You've been acting weird. And Natasha has heard you puking for the past week." Natasha nodded in confirmation.

Thor sunk into his seat a little. "I am fine."

"I want you to go the doctors at SHIELD. This might be something serious."

Thor shot up from his seat, his heart pounding against his chest. "I'm  _fine_ , Steve. I can handle myself and it would be good for all of you to you mind your own business."

Bruce leaned onto his elbows, studying Thor. "Why are you holding yourself like that?"

Thor was distracted from his anger enough to look down at himself. He was holding his chest very carefully. He shrugged a shoulder. "I am just a bit sore."

Actually, he was very sore, and swollen. That really confused him.

Bruce got lost in thought for a moment before something seemed to come to Bruce's mind, making him lean back in his chair. "No way... It can't be..."

Everyone turned to Bruce now, waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Most of all, Thor.

"What?" He asked, his heart pounding and a rush of fear flooding him.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Thor. "All the the symptoms fit, but it can't be... I mean, how..?"

Thor was near shaking now. "What!?"

"I think you might be pregnant."

The room was silent for a few moments. Tony was the one to break it with a gut busting laugh. "Bruce,  _he's a man!_ "

Banner just shrugged. "I think someone should get a few pregnancy tests. Just to see. A sonogram would probably be better."

Thor let out his breath in a soft laugh. "I am not  _pregnant_." He looked at his friends faces, who were all giving him strange looks. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  "I am  _not_  pregnant."

Clint, with a defeated look on his face handed Natasha a fifty dollar bill from his wallet.

-

A little over two hours, a dozen positive pregnancy tests, and a couple of gallons of orange juice later and it was pretty much confirmed that Thor was indeed pregnant.

He sat with Bruce in the lab that he and Tony shared and stared at the neat row of plastic sticks on the table. Each held different a different sign but it all meant the same thing. At least he knew what that odd feeling was now.

"The blood test results should be in sometime today and we'll see what we can do about getting an ultrasound machine in here. I'm not sure about putting you in SHIELD's hands just yet. And then we'll go in from there." Bruce looked over at Thor and pat his shoulder gently. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, no matter what happens."

Thor just nodded. His mind was reeling, full of fear, confusion, and Loki. He did this. But why? Was this to weaken him? What was the point?

"Whoa, who said you could put the piss-sticks on my table?" Tony wandered in, making a face as he leaned over to look at them. "Aw, looks like our favorite deity really is in the family way. Which is still weird as hell."

Thor grumbled a curse under his breath.

Bruce pleaded, "Tony, could you try to be a  _little_  sensitive to the situation?"

"I am!" Tony held out a paper to Bruce. "Look, I ordered an ultrasound machine and everything. They ship fast and discreetly, it should be here by friday."

"Thanks. Now, can you give me a little more time alone with Thor? I need to ask him some things."

" _Fine._ " Tony set the paper down on the table and walked away. "Make sure to disinfect that table when you're all done."

Bruce waited till he was sure they were alone before turning back to a very distressed Thor. "Okay, I'm gonna need a lot of information, but first and most importantly, I need to know who the other father is."

Thor took a deep breath, burying his face in has hands and resting his elbows on the the table with a thunk. "Loki." His voice muffled by his palms.

"Huh?"

"Loki," he said more loudly.

Bruce leaned back in his chair. "Well. That's... That's something." He took a deep breath. "So did you guys...?" Thor looked at him and raised a brow, Bruce nodded, jotting down something on his paper. "And when did you, you know?" He gestured with his hand.

"Make love?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Do you remember when we defeated that giant robot that was trying to eat Macy's and we went out for drinks after?"

Bruce nodded, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Sure do. So, probably about 7 or 8 weeks along then." Bruce took another deep breath. "Do you think Loki did this on purpose?"

Thor could only shrug.

-

"Okay, I'm dying to know. Who's little Thora or Thor Jr's daddy?" Thor was impressed, Tony managed to wait two days before asking. He stayed silent.

"Tony, that's none of your business." Steve leveled a stern look at him.

"Don't tell me you're not curious too. I tried getting it from Bruce but his mind is like a safe and his safe is really hard to crack now." 

"You're not the only quick learner," Bruce said without looking up from the medical book he was reading.

"Come on Thor. You can tell us. We're your friends."

Steve looked over to Natasha, who was sitting closer to Tony than he was. "Can you stop him?"

Natasha shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty curious too."

Clint grumbled something about having money on the answer.

"It is Loki."

The room was stunned into silence again. Bruce huffed through his nose. "You didn't have to tell them."

"They would've found out eventually."

Tony's eyes widened. "Holy shit, this is better than a soap opera. This is like a Mexican soap opera."

Clint groaned, pulling his wallet from his jeans and threw another fifty at a pleased looking Natasha.

Steve still looked stunned. "You... did  _that_... with your  _brother?_ "

"So where should I send a card to congratulate the soon to be dad?"

Thor groaned into his hands.

Steve asked quietly, "does he know?"

Bruce answered for Thor. "He's not sure."

Tony slapped his hands together and stood from his seat. "Well, then let's get the two love birds together again, shall we?"

Clint slapped his hands in his thighs. "Yeah, let's just look him up in the phone book and call him up. So easy!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Please, I am so much more creative than that... Jarvis, I want you to get me the phone numbers of every news agency in the city."

Steve gave Tony an exasperated look. "Whatever you are planning to do is probably a terrible idea."

"Shush, the phone's ringing."

-

Loki was making himself tea when he heard an interesting snippet of the news.

" _Reports say that the outbreak of flowers and baby bunnies in Central Park today was caused by the notorious villain known as Loki..._ "

He dropped his cup to the counter, spilling tea everywhere. "What!? I didn't do that!  _That's so_   _stupid!_ " He yelled at the tv.

" _We've got official word from Iron Man saying that Loki seems to be getting weak and will likely no longer be a threat to The Avengers or the world..._ "

Loki marched until he was standing in front of the television, he stomped his foot on the ground and scowled at the news anchor on the screen. "I am  _so_  a threat! I am a huge threat! The biggest damn threat this forsaken realm has ever seen!"

" _He also says that if Loki has anything to say about it, to meet him at that abandoned building he used to house his clones a few months ago at 6pm sharp._ "

"I will!" He flailed his arm, simultaneously turning his television off and disappearing into thin air.

-

Tony looked at his watch. Before he could even see what time it was there was a hand wrapped around his throat and cutting off his air supply.

"You stupid little wretch, I will skin you alive and make you into a scarf so fast you wo-" There was a thud as Loki's head hit the floor.

"Well, that was quick." He looked down at the passed out god, an arrow jutting out of the side of his neck. Tony gave a thumbs up to Clint. "Now let's get him wrapped up and bring him home to mommy."

-

Tony snapped his fingers in Loki's face. "Wake-y, wake-y, Papa Smurf."

Loki lifted his head, his eyelids still heavy as he took in his surroundings. He looked to be in the Avengers' tower. He wasn't entirely sure where in the building, but it was nice. Stark stood in front of him with an insufferable grin, Rodgers and Banner stood farther off, watching him warily. He shifted in his seat and realized that he was strapped down. Quite thoroughly, too.

"Kidnapping people now? That's not very heroic, Stark."

"Ah well, it's a special occasion. So I think it was called for."

"Making him angry probably won't help anything." Steve chided.

"You ruin all my fun."

Loki gave an annoyed sigh. "What is this nonsense about?"

Tony turned to the other two. "May I?" Both men sighed in unison, but Bruce held a paper out to him. Tony snatched it and held it in Loki's face. "Do you know what this means?"

Loki examined the rows of words and numbers. It all looked like gibberish to him. "Nothing?"

Tony whistled. "Wrong answer. It means, you are going to be the proud daddy of a bouncing baby godling pretty soon."

"Is this some kind of pathetic attempt at a joke?"

He noticed that Bruce and Steve where looking at him with a little more interest than before.

"No joking here. Well, lots of joking actually. But you really are gonna have a baby."

"I'm not pregnant," he snapped.

"Thor is," Bruce said.

"Hey, I was supposed to do it." Tony looked offended.

"You were taking too long." Bruce stepped up in front Loki. "That's why we brought you here, we wanted to know if you had done it on purpose or not."

"You think I'm sort of fool? There's no way Thor could be pregnant."

"Well, apparently, there is."

"This is ridiculous, let me go this second and I  _won't_  burn this whole building to the ground." Loki struggled against his restraints again. The three heroes just watched stood and watched him.

He gave up with a snarl. There was  _no way_. Everything went perfectly. This was some sort of twisted trick. His mind went back to that night with Thor, trying to figure if the spell could have gone wrong. It couldn't have.

But.

What if it  _had_  gone wrong? There was really no reason for them to make up such an absurd thing. He felt sick and lightheaded suddenly.  _Thor couldn't be pregnant._

"I don't think he meant to do it," Steve said softly.

"What makes you say that?"

"That doesn't look like a man whose plan is going right."

"I think him and Thor need to talk now."

While Loki was lost in his thoughts the three men left the room, Thor came in a minute or so later, snapping Loki from his trance. his eyes went straight to Thor's belly.

"Is it true?" He asked without tearing his eyes away from Thor.

"Yes," Thor answered. "You really didn't intend to impregnate me?"

Loki's eyes widened. "No," he said as he shook his head.

Thor pulled up a chair so he was sat right in front of Loki. "Then how did this happen?"

Loki looked off, staring at a section of the floor. His was voice was flat and distant sounding. "I was trying put a curse on you, make you so lovesick over me that you'd be incapable of functioning. I intended to attract out in public, let you beg at my feet for my touch in front of your precious Midgardians. Then, I was going to lift the curse and laugh while you crumpled in shame. I'm not sure where it went wrong."

He continued to stare off for a few more minutes, his head snapping back to Thor when he heard a soft sniffle.

"Oh," was all Thor said, his voice shaky. He wound his arms tightly around himself and sniffed again. Loki could see tears that were getting ready to spill from his eyes.

"Are you  _crying?_ " 

"No!" Thor shouted. Muffled thunder rumbled from outside. "It's just a mood swing!" Thor stood, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

It was minutes later before Loki realized no one was coming back in. He tried using magic to free himself, but it was somehow rendered useless. He struggled for another few minutes before giving up with a huff.

"What the hell is this stuff made of?"

-

Thor's face was pressed to Steve's shoulder, his tears making a big wet spot in the fabric of his shirt. His body shook with another hard sob. "He just wanted to," he swallowed before continuing with a hic, "to hurt me!" He took a deep shaky breath and let it out with another sob. Steve pat his head in an awkward attempt to comfort him. Rain poured down in sheets outside, thunder and lightening churned the dark grey sky.

Tony stood at the window. "We really need to calm him down before Fury suspects something..."

Clint said, "he's tried to kill you like, eight times. I'm pretty sure he actually killed you once. Why is this a big deal?" Natasha punched him in the arm.

Thor sobbed harder. Natasha sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Loki. You try to get him calm down." Steve nodded and Natasha marched off.

-

"Can I  _please_  be released now?" Loki really needed to use the bathroom. Having to hear the rain hadn't helped him at all.

"Maybe," Natasha said, voice emotionless. "I need to have a few words with you first."

Loki groaned and let his head drop back. He was slammed down to the floor with a hard kick to his chest. It knocked the wind from him and his head rung from hitting the floor. Before he had a chance to suck in a breath there was a weight pressing down on his throat, just enough to make it hard to breathe.

Natasha loomed over him menacingly. "Now listen closely, first thing you are going to do is go out there and apologize to Thor. Then, you are going to be the  _happiest_  father-to-be there ever was.  _Then_ , you are going to do everything in your power to make Thor the most comfortable and happy pregnant man in all these realms you two always go on about. You know why? Because this is all  _your_  fault and you will own up to it."

Loki tried to swallow under the pressure of Natasha's boot. His voice strained as he spoke. "And what if I don't?"

She smiled as if she knew he'd ask that. "Well, I don't know much about your resiliency to traumatic groinal injuries, but Loki, I'll find  _some_  way to make sure you rendered unable to even  _try_  to impregnate anyone else ever again." Then she lifted her foot off Loki's neck, but before he could even gasp she had kicked him in the groin hard, knocking the air from him again and making him choke. "Understood?"

"Understood," he wheezed.

She nodded, flipping his chair back up and releasing him from his binds. She lead him out of the room and to where Thor and the others were. 

He hobbled slowly behind her.

-

Thor had managed to calm his sobs in to soft whimpers. But the sleeve of Steve's shirt was completely soaked with his tears. "Sorry," he said softly.

"Don't worry about, Thor. You feel a little better?"

Thor shook his head. Just then, Natasha and Loki walked in.

"Thor, can I speak with you again? Please?" Loki's eyes darted over to Natasha, then back to Thor.

"Go on," Steve pushed him gently, and slowly Thor stood, walking past Loki and in the direction of his apartment. 

They didn't speak until they were inside the apartment. Even then, Thor was silent and avoided looking at Loki. He slumped down onto his couch, grabbing a throw pillow and clutching it to his chest.

Loki sighed and sat down carefully next to him. "Thor, I'm sorry about earlier..."

"You're just sorry that your plan went wrong," Thor grumbled.

"Well, yes, I am sorry about that. But I didn't actually want to make you cry. It makes me uncomfortable " Loki gently pried one of Thor's hands from the pillow and held it in his own. "I want to be here for you and," Loki swallowed hard, practically choking out the next words, "our child. It is my responsibility after all."

Thor scoffed and snatched his hand back. "Try not to sound  _too_  happy about it." 

Loki groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Oh, and I suppose you're  _so excited_  to have my child?" He leaned back in the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes! ... I mean, no... I don't know!" Thor's voice shook slightly, and it made him angry at himself. He hated being emotionally wrecked so easily, and he was feeling queasy again.

His stomach lurched and he stood up, tossing the pillow at Loki and nearly running to the bathroom.

"Where are you going!?"

"To vomit out everything I've eaten in the past day." He slammed the door behind him, quickly falling to his knees at the toilet and only had to wait a moment longer before his stomach started forcing everything out of it. 

When the first wave of retching finally passed he was too tired to move much, so he rested his face on the toilet seat as he caught his breath. The toilet flushed and hands gently pulled back his hair, tying it into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Another wave of nausea came over him and after a few more minutes of vomiting, he let out a pitiable little sob. He leaned against the wall and Loki handed him a glass of water before flushing the toilet again.

"Better now?"

"Somewhat," Thor croaked. He made a face as he swallowed down a small sip of water, his throat felt raw. He handed the glass back to Loki and he set it on the counter and knelt between Thor's splayed legs. Loki placed a cool hand on his cheek, and despite himself, Thor leaned into the touch.

Loki scooted on his knees, straddled one of Thor's legs so he was in Thor's lap and cupped the other side of Thor's face. "This reminds me of the time when we where kids, and you had snuck into the kitchen and ended up eating an  _entire_  cake by yourself. You were so scared of telling mother or Odin what you had done to make yourself sick that I was forced to hold your hair back and soothe you as you filled pail after pail with vomit."

Thor groaned as he laughed. "I thought you hated being sentimental..."

"Oh, not of it involves your embarrassment. I'll always want to relive those moments."

Thor groaned again and swatted weakly at Loki's face. Loki laughed and stood, holding his hands out to Thor. "Come on, lets get you to bed now." 

Thor took Loki's hands, let himself be hoisted up and lead to bed. He helped Thor undress and even tucked him, much to Thor's annoyance.

"I am  _with_  child, not  _a_  child," he said petulantly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Loki patted Thor's belly lightly and stood up, strolling out of the darkened room.

Thor felt a strange little flare of fear bubble up. "Were are you going?" He tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

Loki stopped and turned to face him again. "Home." 

"Oh, right." Thor cleared his throat. Loki turned and began walking again. Thor sat up suddenly. "Will you be back?"

Loki stopped again, turning more slowly. "Yes, Thor." Thor opened his mouth to ask another question, but Loki answered it before he had the chance to speak. "Tomorrow." He turned once more, walking and turning into smoke as he went through the doorway to Thor's bedroom. Thor laid back down, a small smile on his face. He fell asleep easily, although he did keep waking up from his dirty dreams.

-

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He stood up and paced his room a few times. He sat back down.

His usually powerful mind gave him no clues as to how to handle this situation.

He  _could_  use it to his advantage. But the thought made him feel a bit hinky. It was also his child after all.

Not that he was exactly what anyone would call "father material." What would he do? Teach their child how to be a villain while Thor did the opposite?

That would do wonders for the child's psyche.

He rubbed his eyes hard with the heels of his hands.

He would just have to take things one step at a time, see where everything goes.

First step would be going to Thor again tomorrow.

-

Thor stepped into the communal living area quietly, but his growling stomach alerted his friends to his presence.

Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading."How's everything, Thor?" He asked carefully.

Thor smiled. "Everything is good."

Everyone's shoulders seemed to relax at the same time.

"I did not cause too much damage last night, did I?"

Steve shook his head. "Only minor flooding in some areas, hopefully things will dry up in a few days."

Thor let out a little puff of air he'd been holding. "Good... Where are Tony and Bruce?" Thor's stomach growled again.

"The ultrasound machine came, their setting it up in the lab." Natasha answered.

Thor nodded and ambled off to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets and the fridge. He searched them again. He hummed as he stared at stacks of bottles and containers. Suddenly he had an overwhelming craving for raw meat.

He shut the fridge door and walked back to the living area. "I think I will run to the store, friends."

-

"Is he eating a  _raw_  steak?" Clint and Natasha jumped when Loki appeared. Thor just continued to quietly chew on a hunk of meat as he hunched over the counter. "Who let him eat a raw steak?" He asked accusingly.

Natasha corrected, "actually, that's his third steak."

Loki turned and glared at her, she just raised her eyebrows at him.

Clint said, "We tried to get him to at least put them on a slightly warm pan, but he wasn't having it. So, we just let him have at it."

"Shit load of good you two are," Loki snapped. The agents were unfazed.

" _Loki,_ " Thor scolded, shoving another forkful of meat into his mouth.

Loki turned his attention back to Thor. "I can't believe you're eating that in your condition!"

"My  _condition_  is fine, Loki." He cut another chunk of meat off and forked it into his mouth, humming softly. "Would you rather have me starve."

"I'd rather have you cook your food like the civilized prince you are than eat like some sort of animal."

Thor growled as he took another bite, pointedly staring at Loki as he did. Loki crossed his arms and glared daggers at Thor, huffing through his nose.

Clint and Natasha watched from their spot at the table silently. "This kid is gonna be ruined from the start."

Bruce strolled in, raising his eyebrows at Thor and Loki as they glared at each other. "Um, Thor?" Both gods turned to look at him. "The ultrasound is almost ready to go. I'm just gonna need you to drink something so your bladder will be full when we start."

Thor nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out an unopened gallon of apple juice. He tore the cap off and tossed it aside, tipping his head back as he started chugging the juice down. Everyone watched in utter fascination as he drank down the whole thing in a minute. He finally emptied the jug, panting for air and grinning over at Bruce.

"Will that do?"

Bruce nodded. "Perfect, Thor. I'll be back in a bit."

-

Thor was laying on a table in the lab, watching as Bruce fiddled with various knobs and dials on the ultrasound. Loki stood at his other side and sneered slightly at the machine. Tony stood by Thor's head, crunching loudly on an apple. Thor shifted uncomfortably on the table, the paper under him crinkling. He was feeling tense and nervous, the feeling was not being helped with the silence or his need to urinate.

Loki leaned over Thor, directing a question at Bruce. "You didn't let Stark fiddle with this, did you?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Bruce laughed. "Not even after he begged and pleaded."

Loki leaned back, eyeing the machine a little less warily now.

Bruce turned another knob and nodded. "Okay. Pull up your shirt for me." Thor did as he was told and looking down at his flat stomach, he could still hardly believe that there could be anything growing in there. Bruce squirted a thick clear gel on his belly and pressed the wand on to him. The room filled with whooshing noises as he slid the device over his skin and adjusted the dials some more.

Bruce laughed in disbelief at something on the screen.

"What?" Thor asked.

"It's kind of amazing how perfectly that spell messed up. I was worried that it was going to be an ectopic pregnancy..." He turned another dial.

"Clarify," Loki demanded.

"Well," Bruce said, "he has a womb in there somehow. I thought the fetus might've just been attached to an organ."

"And that would've been bad?" Thor asked quietly.

"Yeah, most likely."

Thor breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't even thought about something like that.

Bruce turned another dial and there was a new sound, a fast, thumping rhythm. 

"Strong heartbeat." Bruce smiled and turned the screen so the other's could see it. All Thor could see was a little white blob inside a bigger black blob. Bruce pointed to the little blob. "There it is." Tony and Loki leaned in closer, both squinting at the screen.

" _Holy crap._ " Tony took another bite of his apple.

"It's a bean." Loki tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "That's it?"

Thor couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face. He felt something like a nervous flutter in his stomach. Bruce smiled at him and pushed a button before removing the wand. The room went quiet again but the image was still up on the screen. Thor couldn't stop looking at it.

"It's actually amazing how perfectly normal everything is..." Bruce looked excitedly at everyone. "I'll print out a picture for you, Thor."

Loki continued to squint at the screen. "Are you really sure that's it?"

Bruce ignored his question and talked to Thor. "I want to do this again in a couple of weeks though, just to be safe." He handed Thor a couple of paper towels to wipe the gel off.

Thor pulled his shirt down and sat up, smile still plastered on his face. Bruce handed him a print. 

Loki crossed his arms and peered over Thor's shoulder. "I still don't see how that's supposed to be our child..."

Tony slung an arm around Loki, dragging him over to the other side of the lab. "Loki, apparently you've never heard of 'Google,' so let me show you something..."

Bruce nudged Thor gently. "You look happy."

"It is strange, I feel like I should be angry, or at least scared, but I can't help but feel excited..."

Bruce patted him on the back before walking over to Tony and Loki, leaving Thor to stare and his little blob.

-

Another two weeks pass by quickly, and from the looks of it, the baby continues to grow perfectly normal, while Thor's appetite grows stranger. Much to Loki's distress.

"Goat testicles?  _What?_  No, I'm not going out and getting you  _goat testicles_." Loki scowls at the tv and punches his finger hard on a button of the remote while Thor sulks.

Loki's resolve diminishes quickly and he growls as he tosses the remote down and vanishes. " _Fine._ "

Thor grins and grabs the remote, changing the channel to a sports station.

-

They had their first call in weeks in the middle of dinner. A ship filled with hostile aliens had decided to attack the Statue of Liberty. Everyone scrambled to get suited up, but as Thor went to stand Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Thor gave him a confused look. "To get Mjolnir and put on my armor."

Loki looked at him as if he had sprung a second head. "Are you really that stupid?"

"What's the problem?"

Loki looked pointedly at Thor's still flat belly. 

"But I need to help." Thor shook Loki's hand off and stood, marching to where his armor and hammer were kept, until Steve stopped him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get ready."

The others all paused to look at Thor.

"You can't."

"Told you!" Came Loki's voice from the other room.

"The baby could get hurt," Steve said softly.

"Oh," was all Thor could manage to eek out before slinking back into the dining room and sitting back down next to Loki. He poked at the food on his plate as his teammates left. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and blinked away tears. He rested his head on his hand, turning away from Loki slightly.

"Thor?" Loki said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Thor grunted, poking hard at a carrot.

Thor spent the rest of the night sulking as heavy rain showered the city.

-

It's fifteen weeks into the pregnancy when Thor steps out of the shower and notices something in the foggy mirror. He wipes the glass with his towel and looks again. He turns the other side just to make sure it wasn't a trick of the lighting.

What he sees makes his eyes go bright and he dashes out to grab his phone off the bed to call Loki at once. As soon as it rings Loki appears in his room.

"Loki, look!" He turns and points to his now slightly protruding belly, a huge grin on his face.

Loki's eyes go wide when he sees Thor. "You're naked... and wet..."

"Yes, I know, but look!" 

Loki's jaw clenches as he looks over Thor, his belly barely a blip in his thoughts, he clasps his hands in front of himself as he watches tiny rivulets of water slide down Thor's body. Then he forces a smile on his face. "It's wonderful!" 

Thor bounces happily on his feet and pets his bump.

Thor spends the entire day pulling up his shirt and either showing his belly to his friends or cooing to the baby himself.

Loki just tries to keep his thoughts away from Thor naked and wet. He fails.

-

Thor and Loki are at the store when they get a call from Clint.

" _Your mom is here, and she looks pissed. Can you guys get back here quickly?_ "

Thor nearly dropped the phone.

When they walk into the kitchen, they find Frigga standing at the fridge, looking at the cluster of sonograms hanging on the door with a small smile on her face. Thor cleared his throat and she turned around, smile still on her face. They both relaxed.

She opened her arms walking to them and hugging them both. "My boys! Oh, how I have missed you!" She pulled back, sneering and smacking them both on the sides of their heads.

They cried out in pain and confusion.

"That is for letting me find out I am going to be a grandmother through Heimdall." She took a deep breath, smoothing out the front of her dress and smiling again. "Now, I need some explanations."

"So, how much do you hate me now, mother?" Loki asked quietly an hour later. They sat on the couch in Thor's quarters. 

Frigga looked at Loki with a pitying expression. "I do not hate you, darling."

Loki looked leery. "I fucked your son in an attempt to curse him and ended up getting him pregnant instead. I'm pretty sure  _that_  is worthy of hate."

Thor's face twitched as Loki spoke, his hands resting on his stomach. He looked back at their mother for her response.

She smiled and grabbed Loki's knee, squeezing it gently. "We can't help what The Norns decide to do with our fate, no matter how strange, I see no reason to hate you for it."

Loki's brows furrowed, another response forming on his lips, but Frigga stood before he had a chance to speak. 

"Now, I must be getting back home, but I will try to come back soon. Goodnight, my sons." She strolled away, towards the door when Thor suddenly remembered something.

"Mother, wait!" He got up and ran after her. He stood in front of her and looked down at himself nervously. "Does father know?"

Frigga sighed through her nose, looking down at his stomach then to his face. "I don't think so..." She rubbed Thor's shoulder. "I will do my best to make him understand... I love you, both of you," she said the last words pointedly at the back of Loki's head. He waved without turning around.

"And someone better call for me when my grandchild is born." He voice held a threatening tone. Thor and Loki nodded.

She kissed Thor on the cheek before walking around him and out the door, leaving Thor and Loki alone again.

Loki groaned. "Well, that was horrible."

-

While Thor was strangely happy to be pregnant most of the time, almost constantly holding and rubbing his growing bump, he still brooded every time his friends went off to fight some goofy foe. Loki was sick of it.

Thor pouted at the tv, the news was on, showing live footage of The Avengers as they fought some nasty looking swamp monster.

Loki sighed, trying to think of something to at least distract him. His eyes roamed down Thor's body and he was suddenly reminded of that morning a few weeks ago. Not that he needed reminding, he had hardly spent a night since then not thinking about it as he took himself in hand. He also remembered how much Thor had enjoyed being taken... Perhaps he could sate himself  _and_  get that frown off Thor's face.

Loki flicked his fingers, turning the tv off, and scooted closer to Thor. He smirked as Thor gave him a confused look and placed a hand on Thor's thigh, rubbing his thumb over the rough fabric of his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

Loki's expression turned hungry, his hand sliding farther up Thor's leg and leaned in to whisper in Thor's ear. "I am going to make you so happy to not be out there, dealing with that overgrown piece of muck..." Loki licked the shell of Thor's ear, making the blonde shudder and pant.

-

" _Ungh..._ "

Thor's back arched off the bed as Loki latched his mouth on to Thor's neck again, sucking and biting the skin and leaving another mark.

Thor's hands twisted into the sheets as Loki pulled his knees higher and thrust in harder, his cock rubbing against his prostate and making Thor's skin feel like it had been lit on fire.

" _Unh, Loki!_ "

The bed groaned under them, swaying in time with Loki's thrusts. Thor watched Loki's face as it hovered above him, his eyebrows were knit together in concentration and black strands of hair stuck to his forehead, his breath blowing hot onto Thor's face.

"So _good_ ," Loki slurred, dragging his cock out Thor slowly and pushing back in.

Thor's eyes rolled back, his hands gripping the sheets tighter. He vaguely heard himself asking for more, his voice a shaky, needy whine. Loki obliged, fucking him harder and pressing down, giving Thor's cock some much needed friction. 

He came with a choked back scream, his orgasm lasting long after he had physically spent himself. He hadn't even noticed that Loki had come too until minutes later, when his brain had cleared a bit and saw Loki laying next him, his body languid and breathing in heavy pants. Another pang of lust rang throughout his trembling body. He reached out a heavy hand to Loki and pleaded for more. 

"Already?" Loki said with a weary sigh.

-

Loki, looking disheveled and frantic, stumbled in to the kitchen, pushing Steve aside and making a beeline for the sink.

Tony quirked a brow at him. "You're here early..."

Loki ignored him, turning the faucet on and sticking his mouth under the stream and slurping down as much water as he could. When his thirst was slightly quenched, he lifted himself up and held himself over the sink with shaking arms, taking huge gulps of air. Tony and Steve stood at either side of him.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"He... is...  _insatiable_..." 

The two men both backed up a few steps from Loki when they realized what he had meant.

-

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Thor was pregnant!" Pepper smacked Tony's arm with a thick stack of papers.

"Ow!" Tony grabbed his arm. 

"I looked like an idiot when I saw him. I need some warning for that kind of thing!" She  smacked his other.

"I'm sorry, okay! I thought you wouldn't believe me."

Pepper sighed, putting the papers down and pinching the bridge of her nose. "You have a point." 

" _Thank you._ "

"But you should have told me!"

Tony groaned.

"Thor needs so many things! Has he gotten anything ready for when the baby arrives?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Well, no.."

"And he needs some maternity clothes. His shirts are going to be too tight soon."

"Where is he gonna get those?"

Pepper already had her phone out. "I'll call your tailor... Ooh! This means I can plan a baby shower! I've always wanted to do that..."

Tony groaned again. "No, no, no... Pep, come on. This is a pregnant alien prince-"

"And he is going to need diapers. Now shush, the phone's ringing."

-

It felt like Loki hadn't been back in his apartment for an eternity. Thor was always  _wanting_  him, and even on the brink of blacking out from too many orgasms, he couldn't seem to say no. When Thor's fevered touches finally cooled and his eyes became heavy with sleep, he'd wrap an arm around Loki and ask him to stay with him,  _just for tonight_. He'd say it with such a pleading look in his soft blue eyes that it would feel truly villainous to say no.

This baby was already making Loki weak.

But tonight was different. He was going to be alone for a while, he was  _going to sleep_. Thor would be just as needy and hungry for him tomorrow and he'd be there to fill his needs like the good little servant he had inadvertently become.

He fell face first onto his bed, moaning loudly into the duvet and letting his eyelids slide closed.

"Oh, how I have missed you," he muttered to his bed.

But before he could even fully appreciate the moment, his phone rang. It was Thor.

He groaned, vanishing and reappearing in Thor's bedroom.

"Thor, please, you have dried me out-"

"Come here! Quick!" 

Loki shuffled closer, until Thor grabbed his wrist and yanked him onto the bed. He groaned, expecting to be pawed at but was surprised to feel Thor place his hand on his belly, pressing it gently.

"What are you doing?" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt something flutter against his hand.

"Do you feel it!?"

"What is it?"

"It's our child! It's kicking!" Thor moved Loki's hand and there was another flutter against his palm. Thor smiled at him widely. Loki found himself rendered speechless, his tiredness suddenly forgotten as he moved to sit more comfortably on the bed and tentatively place his other hand on Thor's stomach. There was a more solid thump against his hand and Thor laughed softly at it. 

Loki was overcome with  _something_. He couldn't find the word for it right now. All he could manage was to stare at their hands covering Thor's stomach and try to remember to breathe. Loki surged up, crushing his and Thor's lips together, one hand moving to hold the back of Thor's neck, to pull him even closer, as if he could combine them even more than he already had. Thor held his face, sighing into Loki's mouth and relaxing. 

Loki felt frantic. Like, if he didn't do  _something_  he'd burst from whatever feeling was pushing out from his skin. With frenzied movements he yanked off his and Thor's clothes, relaxing minutely when their skin finally touched.

" _Loki._ "

"I just-" Loki sighed and screwed his eyes shut. He brought their lips together again and pressed his body on to Thor's, feeling the swell of his belly against him.

He could handle one more night away from his apartment.

-

More weeks pass by quickly and quietly. Thor grows fast and is soon exclusively wearing his, what Tony has deemed, "man-ternity" clothes. He's also been banned from leaving the tower, as having a pregnant looking hero walking around would raise more than a few questions. But Loki does his best to keep Thor preoccupied and happy.

Loki has pretty much become a permanent fixture at the Avengers' tower, a silent truce formed between him and the heroes. And even if Loki wanted to cause mischief, Thor would likely interrupt him with a request for some odd food he was suddenly craving or a pitiful plea for a back rub that Loki could not seem to say no to.

-

"Our child is already spoiled and it isn't even out of the womb yet." Loki sorted through the pile of clothes, toys and other various "necessities" they had received earlier at the baby shower Pepper had foisted on them.

Thor chuckled, picking up a teddy bear dressed as Iron Man. "I think Tony is trying to suck up."

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the bear, scoffing at it. "I think I should find some way to get Tony pregnant, that could be fun."

Thor gave him a hurt look.

"Not by me, you fool. Your offspring will be hard enough to raise... No, I'd find a way to make Pepper the father, so it would have at least one competent parent."

Thor laughed again. "Don't please, I don't think the world could handle a pregnant Tony Stark."

"He'd make it a statement, I'm sure."

Loki looked over at a box containing a crib and snapped his fingers, cardboard falling away and pieces fitting together until it was put together. "There, now we have a baby cage."

Thor picked up a book of fairy tales from the pile, smiling as he flipped through the pages. He closed the book and set it on his lap before descending on a pile of knit booties. 

-

"What are you doing?"

Thor was stretched out on his back across the bed, quietly reading one of the stories from the book aloud.

"I'm reading."

"Well, I can see that." Loki laid down carefully next to Thor. "It's just that this book is below your level, even for you."

Thor rolled his eyes. "I'm reading to the baby."

"You're going stir crazy, aren't you?"

"Shh. You're making it kick."

-

"So basically you are going to gut him like a fish?" Loki looked down his nose at Bruce, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, it's not like that at all. The incision will be very small and he won't feel-"

"I don't trust your doctors, I can do it with magic and-"

"Your magic is what brought us here in the first place."

Loki stared down at the man, trying and failing to find a retort. "You make a good point, Banner. But I will be in the room with him when it happens."

"I assumed you would be."

Thor sat off to the side, staring at a spot on the floor and holding his belly. "I'm still not sure what's going on..."

-

Thor finally does start feeling a bit stir crazy. He feels as though he hasn't left the tower in an eternity and he longs for fresh air(or as fresh as it gets in New York) and the sun on his skin.

He sees an opportunity when his friends are called on a mission in South America, leaving him and Loki alone for a couple of days.

He smiles when Loki vanishes, a list of strangely specific foods that Thor suddenly has a craving for in his hand. He knows even with Loki's wit and magic that it will still take him a few hours too find all the food he requests.

He get's ready quickly anyways, he wants as much time outside as possible. He disguises himself as best he can, putting on a knit and sunglasses, hoping the over sized coat he wears makes him just look big all over. 

He spends his few hours of freedom walking as much as he can, going in and out of any shop that piques his interest and looking at the holiday displays that are already popping up. He gets a few strange looks but is otherwise left to himself. There's a moment of panic when he realizes he's meandered too long and is forced to hail a cab to get back before Loki does. The driver looks perplexed but drives fast and he's back with enough time to jump in the shower and wash the smell of the city off him. 

Loki is back just as Thor steps out, his arms full of Thor's odd requests. Loki looks at him tiredly and smiles tightly, he doesn't seem to suspect anything.

Thor breathes a heavy sigh of relief and feels a little more sane.

-

Steve stops when he spots Thor hunched over and shaking from the corner of his eye. He stepped up cautiously and sat beside him, putting a hand on his back. 

"Hey Thor, you alright?"

Thor let out another shaking sob. "I can't-put on-my shoes."

"I'll get Loki."

-

When SHIELD finally found out that Thor was pregnant, it actually went pretty well.

Of course, that was after Fury had brought in an entire team of agents and Loki had vowed to magically remove the genitals of everyone who worked at SHIELD, promising to personally removes Fury's, if they so much as tried to touch Thor.

 _Then_  it went pretty well.

A floor of a nearby hospital would be closed off for security reasons. Thor would give birth under SHIELD supervision and Bruce would supervise them. 

"And, if anyone dares to do any "testing" on my child, they will die. Slowly, painfully, creatively. Understood?" Loki said with a deceptively warm smile. Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

Thor relaxed. The baby kicked him hard.

-

Loki would laugh at Thor, if he was sure he wouldn't be killed for it. It's just a couple more weeks before Thor is due and he looks like he's ready to explode. His walk is more a waddle and it's an image that Loki will keep for a lifetime. 

Instead of laughing, he quietly reminds Thor that it will soon be over, and even that earns him a grumpy punch to the chest.

-

Thor felt miserable. He could't eat much with out getting an upset stomach, he could barely move without needing help or looking awkward, he could hardly even breath at this point. The baby pushed hard at every bit at his insides. He could feel every move it made, and it seemed to like spinning around. 

He turned to his other side, accidentally pushing his belly into Loki's back. Loki groaned and slowly twisted around to face him. "Excuse you."

"I'm sorry." Thor flopped around again. "The baby won't stay still," he added with a whine.

Loki huffed. "Alright, just stay like that." Loki crawled down a bit, his face near Thor's belly. He whispered things Thor couldn't hear, and then the baby was still inside him. He couldn't help but groan in relief. Loki crawled back up with a smirk on his face. 

"What did you do?"

"It was just a little spell, it should wear off in a day or so..."

The terrified look on Thor's face must've been hilarious because Loki cackles at him.

"I was just kidding. I just told it to calm down and that they were keeping you up."

Thor sighed and Loki scooted close to him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's almost over," he soothed, and Thor groaned again.

-

Everyone feels more than ready for the baby to come, just to stop Thor's groaning. And Loki's groaning about Thor's groaning.

Tony leaves with Pepper, suddenly deciding a vacation was long overdue.

Steve is out exploring the city most days, only coming home late at night(just after Loki and Thor have gone to bed for the night, conveniently).

Clint and Natasha somehow manage to disappear entirely.

Bruce stays, because he has to, but keeps himself hidden away in the lab. This leaves Loki and Thor to gripe at each other all alone.

"I hate this," Thor says as he tries to stand up from his chair, "and I hate you for doing this to me."

Loki grumbles something under his breath and rolls his eyes. "Will you just let me help you?"

"No," Thor grunts, falling back into the chair. "I can do it myself." He pushes himself up again, finally getting up successfully and waddling off to fiddle with the baby's stuff once again.

Loki calls after him, " _how_  many times can you move a fucking teddy bear around?"

"As many times as I want!"

Loki muttered, " _whiny little prat_."

-

The first pang of pain is so minor that Thor assumes it's just another false alarm. He was used to them by now so he ignores it and goes on with his day as he normally would. Then, so suddenly it knocks the air from his lungs, he's hit with an intense contraction. After a moment of shock passes, he scrambles for his phone, his heart pounding and hands shaking. He calls Bruce, he tells him to stay calm and breathe, everything was going to be fine.

He breathes through each contraction. He tries to stay calm. He's two days earlier than they had planned, but they had planned for this too, the timing had to be right though. He calls Loki, he appears straight away, for a moment there's a flash of terror on his face, but then he schools it back to a clam expression. He holds Thor, speaks so utterly sweetly to him that he wants to smack him in the face.

Bruce and Steve arrive and everything is a blur until he's at the hospital. He's brought in secretly, they go through a complicated maze of hallways until there at the floor guarded by SHIELD agents, and then it's garbled nonsense about levels and beats and there are strangers surrounding him and prodding him with needles and more pain. He can't see Loki anywhere and it makes him want to scream.

Then, there's another nurse injecting something into a tube in his wrist and everything goes fuzzy around the edges. The pain is gone and he's getting rolled down a hallway again. Bruce is above him, telling him everything is fine and it's almost over. All he can do is nod weakly at him.

The lights shine brightly in his eyes in the operating room. A nurse puts a mask on his face while another puts a blue sheet up. He can't see his belly anymore and he feels anxious again. He holds out his hand, pleads for Loki. 

Finally, a cool, familiar hand slips into his, the other strokes his forehead gently. Loki is dressed in a blue gown, a paper mask covers half his face. Loki talks to him softly, wipes his tears away, and Thor focuses on that amongst the chaos. He looks up at Loki and holds onto his gaze. Loki says I love you and it's so quiet, but the words are clear to Thor and he holds on to the sound of them. He repeats them back to Loki, muffled from the mask, but Loki smiles down at him just the same. 

Loki looks away suddenly, over the blue sheet and now all he can do is to watch him. Loki watches inquisitively for a bit before his eye go a bit wide and his hand squeezes Thor's. He doesn't feel any pain, but he does feel pressure release suddenly. Loki's jaw goes slack and Thor feels something like his guts being pulled out.

Feeling so suddenly empty overwhelms him, makes him dizzy. Then there's a shrill cry. He hears someone calling out it's a girl. Loki pulls off his mask and his smile is so wide it looks like it might split his face, he looks at Thor again and says she's perfect. Her cries are deafening and now he just wants to see her. As if on command she's placed on his chest, screaming and squirming in a pink blanket and Loki is right. He stares at her, his hands hold onto her carefully. He's crying again and Loki is wiping away the tears.

Minutes pass and he has to hand her to a nurse so they can sew him up. He hesitates, but he's exhausted now, he knows he'll get to see her again soon, so he hands her over and breaths easily.

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Loki kissing his forehead.

-

Loki is next to Thor on the bed in the room Thor is recovering in, hanging off it slightly and resting his head on Thor's shoulder. Their daughter is sleeping in Thor's arms, occasionally squirming and sighing before going silent again. The room is filled with an unnecessary amount of sickeningly pink balloons, courtesy of Tony who apparently has place on speed dial for these occasions. 

Loki reaches over and strokes one of her little red cheeks with his finger. Thor hums happily.

"She's much cuter when she isn't covered in various fluids..."

Thor chuckles. They're quiet again for a while, watching their daughter squirm and hiccup a few times.

Thor suddenly remembered something. "We forgot to call for mother."

"Oh  _shit_." Loki jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.


End file.
